


hello, little monkey fitz!

by 101places



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Episode: s06e06 Inescapable, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Mind Prison, The doctor (Cameo) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Instead of the doctor, FitzSimmons run into another alternate form of Fitz.( AKA : inescapable au where everything's the same but little monkey fitz is there )





	hello, little monkey fitz!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what to say. i dont have an excuse for this
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!

The pounding reverberated around the mind prison, and while Simmons was present in the moment ( or, well, as present in the moment as one can be when ‘the moment’ is actually a reconstruction of something that happened fifteen years ago ), she couldn’t ignore that sound and what was surely the source of it.

“Leopold is coming.” She said to Fitz, trying to get across to him how much danger they were in.

He stopped in his pacing, looking over to her with a nervous expression. She wanted to be able to calm him, but she knew it would be pointless- they were standing on the precipice of something horrific. What was the point in calming him when in a few short minutes he’d be forced to face his inner demon anyway?

The pounding was getting louder- closer- so she walked over and grabbed his hand, tugging him out of his sixteen year old self’s dorm room and back out into the corridors of the Lighthouse. As they ran their forms changed, becoming the adult bodies that they were used to once again.

Simmons pulled him blindly through the corridors. She had no destination in mind, she was just trying to put distance between them and the pounding, but by this point it seemed to be coming from everywhere, and she was forced to accept that there could very well be no escape.

But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try.

They rounded a corner, and staggered to a halt when they saw the demon man himself stood there, a small army of HYDRA soldiers flanking him. Simmons felt panic creep up as she remembered the previous time that she had seen him.

“Did you really think you could play in the shadows without me?” He asked, his tone sardonic.

Simmons prepared herself to pull Fitz deeper into the Lighthouse, but before she could take a step, the most bizarre thing happened before her eyes.

The doctor frowned, his expression contorting, and doubled over. When he stood back to his full height, Simmons had to blink heavily to make sure that what she was seeing was what was really there. 

The figure that had previously been the doctor turned to the HYDRA soldiers, and one by one they vanished, turning to smoke. Then he turned to Fitz and Simmons once more, and smiled pleasantly.

“What… the bloody hell… is that?” Fitz asked, his voice reminding her that he was still there.

“Um…” Simmons really wasn’t sure how to explain. “It’s little monkey Fitz.”

Little monkey Fitz skipped over to them, the tail of his monkey suit bouncing through the air. As he came closer, Simmons found all of her worries wash away. There was nothing to fear. Little monkey Fitz was here.

To her side, Fitz did not seem to be getting the same relaxing effect. He was certainly not as distressed as he had been when facing the doctor, but his expression was one of profound confusion, and as little monkey Fitz drew closer he found himself taking a few cautious steps backwards. He reached out for Simmons hand, trying to pull her back with him, but instead she stepped forward to greet his monkey-sona.

Simmons smiled at the monkey suit-clad Fitz and reached forwards, taking his hands in her own. “Hello, little monkey Fitz.”

Little monkey Fitz didn’t speak, and instead, made vaguely monkey-esque noises, before pulling Simmons down the corridor. She followed willingly, an expression of pure bliss on her face. Fitz still didn’t know what to think about this turn of events, and despite his misgivings about his monkey self, he hurried after the two of them.

Little monkey Fitz stopped outside a door, opening it and gesturing for them to enter. Simmons entered without hesitation. Fitz would have liked to have been able to consider his options, but with Simmons having entered he could hardly refuse to. He sent the monkey a hard look. “I’m onto you.”

The monkey didn’t react, and simply blinked at him innocently.

The room on the other side of the door was a familiar one- it was the same pure white room that they’d started with. Fitz sighed in relief, walking over to the sofa that Simmons had already sat herself in. He was aware of the fact that little monkey Fitz had followed him into the room, but was trying to ignore that little fact.

“I can’t believe he’s here.” Simmons said, sounding wistful.

It seemed that Fitz couldn’t ignore the monkey any longer. He sat beside her and glared at little monkey Fitz, hoping the monkey would understand not to come any closer.

“What  _ is _ he?”

Simmons looked over at little monkey Fitz and smiled. “What  _ isn’t _ he?”

Little monkey Fitz began to walk over, completely ignoring Fitz’s glare, and sat down between Fitz and Simmons. Fitz sent him an affronted look. “ _ Hey _ .”

Little monkey Fitz didn’t respond to Fitz, and instead, reached forwards to the tea table and picked up a macaron, offering it to Simmons. Simmons took it with a giddy smile and then, to Fitz’s absolute horror, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the monkey’s cheek.

“ _ Okay _ .” Fitz spoke up harshly, throwing his hands up in the air. “What’s going on here?”

Little monkey Fitz and Simmons looked over at him with identical expressions of confusion.

“What’s wrong, Fitz?” Simmons asked, then took a bite of her macaron.

“Wha- What’s wrong?” Fitz gestured wildly to the monkey. “ _ What the hell is that _ ?”

“I’ve already told you. It’s little monkey Fitz.”

“That doesn’t explain anything!”

“Are you upset, Fitz?” Simmons asked seriously.

“Am I- I-  _ Yes _ .” Fitz gave a petulant pout. “ _ I  _ asked you to marry me.”

Simmons blinked slowly. “Are you jealous of yourself in a monkey outfit?”

“Yes! I am!” Fitz exclaimed, then turned to glare after noticing the highly judgemental look that little monkey Fitz was sending him. “And don’t  _ you _ look at me like that.”

Simmons shook her head and sighed. “I was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to this, but it seems that we have no choice…”

Little monkey Fitz nodded tiredly in agreement, then started to shift closer to Fitz. Fitz backed up until he hit the arm of the sofa, “Wh- wh- wha- what? What’s he doing? Jemma-”

Little monkey Fitz leaned closer and made a strange gesture, and the next thing that Fitz knew, his clothes felt significantly more fluffy than they had a moment ago. He looked down at himself and saw that he was now dressed in an identical monkey outfit.

“Oh. Just brilliant. Because  _ this _ solves everything.”

Except, now Simmons was looking at him with the same awed expression that she had previously been giving to little monkey Fitz.

“This is adorable.” Simmons spoke with a contented sigh.

“You’re enjoying this.” Fitz realised. He shook his head. “There’s- there’s something seriously wrong with you if you’re enjoying this.”

The trio spent their time together in the white room, creation manifestations of anything they could dream up. It was a significantly more pleasant than running about the place while being hunted and tortured by nightmare versions of one another, for sure, and when Enoch eventually freed them from the prison, Simmons couldn’t help but feel a touch disappointed.

Fitz, on the other hand, did not feel disappointed at all, and sincerely hoped that Simmons would never bring up the five minutes and thirty-three seconds that he let himself be dressed as a monkey to get an equal share of her attention.


End file.
